


置身事外

by Ericanotpear



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	置身事外

那一日，他们沉浸于幸运之中，杯子里总有酒喝。

他从来不认为自己是个耽于享乐之人，至少在这几年间不是，绝对没有。格林德沃可以罔顾这正喧嚣浮华的世间，他可以一直呆在房间里，墙上密密麻麻码上匀齐的文稿、信件，也不会选择哪一次去往人数密集的场所找些乐子，他怀疑自己能消耗的那一部分用来放纵的时间已经死在了某一处，埋进了城市砖石下的泥土里。

但是这一日，也许和平时的哪一日不同，他的面庞上难得出现了那一部分戏谑的笑容，这里让他看不惯的东西太多了，那个唱歌的妖精长得过于丑陋而小号手像是得了哮喘，喝着咯咯鸡尾酒的男人从右边鼻孔窜出那一阵青紫色的烟花，怪笑着流下汗水，杯中物混上了罂粟花奶。他厌恶这种歌唱的方式，唇舌纠缠带着黏腻的吐息声，仿佛每一刻都在分享一个缠绵的吻，带着一种威迫感逼近你的耳朵，然后成为一股不可遏制的热流冲荡进你的心脏、动脉、还有整个下半身。它在催情，撇去那个样貌丑陋的妖精之外，它在催情，它在撩拨着共有的欲望在大庭广众下焖燃。他厌恶这些秘密的泄露，他也曾像这些情歌里唱的那样曾经抚摸过爱人被暖阳灼烧过的手，然后也曾汗涔涔地把情事的痕迹匆匆抹去而把温存的那一部分时间压缩至最短，接着去迎接又一轮爱意的浪潮，他曾经撩拨着——红色的——

格林德沃口唇干燥而手掌发热，冰凉的水晶酒杯让他稍微得到了一丝镇静。那红色的头发仿佛从来没有离开过他此时的视界，他一定是被这酒给骗了，盖勒特·格林德沃，一个正值壮年的黑巫师，此时眼睛昏花，精神萎靡，眼前出现了如云雾般的红色海藻，他勾了勾嘴角，然后那片红色随之移动。

“我讨厌这个专栏。”

“不知所云。”

“没有什么会比麻鸡们的禁酒令——更吃屎。”

人群仍然没有停下他们进行的那一部分私语。

“他们在浪费自己唯一的天赋……酒更重要……”

“愚蠢至极，MACUSA的发言愚蠢至极。”

“恐怕你们也想让我们也受罪吧！”

他没有仔细去听其中任何一群人的谈论，只是在放下酒杯之后突然说了一句：“真是让人恶心。”

“你在喝酒，也好不到哪儿去。”他拿到了他的回答，来自一个从来不曾远去的声音。

格林德沃挑了挑眉毛，他只是凑了过去，差点把手里的酒液也给撒上对方的天灵盖，他莫名其妙地火大，在这没有过分呼吸空间的小酒坊里，生气都显得大动干戈。

那双过于冷静的蓝色眼睛只是看了他一眼，仅仅是那一眼也像是直接给了他一抔从头顶泼下的泉水。他看起来就像是从刚刚开始便融进了这个小酒馆的背景里，伴随着那仍然令人烦躁的红色长发。

他看起来比之前要老一些，但那可笑的轮廓仍然存在，匀称地被肌肉皮肤包裹着的颧骨、下颌，然后是被浅色衬衫笼罩住的脖颈，暗无天日的石头校舍隔绝阳光而让那皮肤呈现着不甚健康的白色，甚至是过于白了。那部分的衣褶看起来十分熟悉，他每次整理自己衬衫的时候循规蹈矩地把那部分竖起，然后系上领带，然后是另外一层无趣乏味的布料，覆盖着阿不思的腰部和前胸，线条分明的颜色分界线又提示着他腰部最窄的那一点。然后又是一层外套，不是特别好的料子，然后又是巫师们喜欢的长袍，替代了麻瓜们的大衣。

他拿起了类似的一个酒杯，喝着酒，这也许更让另一个人烦躁。格林德沃想起了过去很多时候的他，他有时过于拙劣的引诱反而让他感到生气，即便是无意识的也让格林德沃怒从中来。性欲让他火大，他像个可悲的人一样为自己的无法自持而感到恼火。

“你没什么可说的吗？”他像个没事人一样，把酒杯放下。

“……”他挑了挑眉毛，拒绝再去讨论有关于酒的问题，只是把那水晶酒杯推远了一点点。他努力在这个爵士女乐手的歌声中找回那一部分的理智，他不能在阿不思·邓布利多面前开口便是一句“让我吻你”而下一秒就盘算着如何把他带到另外一个包厢里去，那一部分久别重逢的冷静极难保持。

他相信在某一个时刻他们两人都未曾想过其他的可能，而带着相同成分的凶狠便重新锁定了对方的影子。

当格林德沃把阿不思重新挤压在自己的双臂之间的时候，惊讶地发现他的骨架比过去要小一些，或者是因为那时与他同床共枕的自己其实还尚未完全成熟，而这让他有些羞愧又有些甜蜜。他现在可以框住他了，理直气壮地，不带情面地。

“没人曾经这么亲密过。”没人曾经像我们这样亲密过。也没有人再会如此亲密。他们撒谎哄骗成性。他们此时用指尖划过爱侣的皮肤，然后用眼神暗自交媾，就像从来没有尝过所谓性爱一样，赤诚地品尝着诱人的情欲。

他仍然埋藏着些许淡淡苦涩的眼睛抬起，然而没有拒绝他侵压上来的吻，说这是吻，说不定也已经是一种粉饰性的夸奖，格林德沃在啃咬之中抽吸着任何一处能够接触到的皮肤，让另外一个人随时可能断了那部分空气的来源。由于这带着热度交换的唇舌交流，他们的皮肤不再相贴之后，当凛冽的空气再次从他们之间吹过之时，格林德沃的手已经熟悉了那一层马甲的柔软布料。丝绸能够在他的掌心服服帖帖地被按压、揉搓成某一种性状，它像是完全懂得如何取悦他的双手，像是阿不思过去能够做到的那样。他的身体贴合着盖勒特的手掌，无论那个手掌用什么反馈行动来处置他。

他的外套已经躺在地上了，像是一层厚薄不均的地衣，他们曾经在森林做过的更坏的事。没人能够真正阻止他们在那儿进行一系列的大肆破坏，就像现在这样。他重新吻着阿不思，然后对方也像是破除了一些禁忌般深深回吻。在他即将喘不过气的时候停止讨伐，然后那双手便不听使唤地从他的金发之中拔出，阿不思抓着领带的想要松开领口的样子甚是可怜。

而他只是突然哂笑，内袋中的魔杖早就已经准备好，在那一刻空气中破出一条柔软的槲寄生茎条，绕过另一个人的右手手腕，然后温柔地将左手手腕也牵引至阿不思的背后，然后是一阵锁紧，他的手动弹不得。槲寄生是最温柔的强迫者。

他显然开始不满了，盖勒特就像是在之前便准备好了一般恶毒地开始盘算着什么，而他总得为恋人的一时兴起负责。

他的手正在做着一些危险之事——勾勒那一圈腰部的线条，他以前是没有找寻到这种动作的趣味的，年轻的盖勒特要的是肉体的紧密粘合，他像个没有获得足够爱的孩子一样不知羞耻，而想在稍微年长的爱人那儿寻求什么安抚。而年长的盖勒特想要的不仅仅是这样，他更渴望的是另外一些东西。

他在用槲寄生束缚住阿不思时候又给予了他一个带着警告意味的深吻，他的唇重新吻过他的鼻尖，然后是眉间那块带着浅皱纹的皮肤。他压制着阿不思的肩膀，然后自己也坐在了地上，木制地板冰凉。

没有多余的爱抚，也没有更多警告，他的魔杖一挥，另一个人的西装裤就被迫不及待地卸去，他早就知道自己的情人是个古板的人，他身上紧紧贴合的平整衬衫下是深色的螺纹吊带，一直连接着小腿袜，两条腿都被它们缠绕着，部分白色的皮肤还被磨出了红印。

“这是你应得的。”盖勒特迫使着他只能选择用膝盖抵着地板，而脚尖点地，用一个屈辱的姿势倚靠在他的身体上方。像一只垂死的天鹅一样弯曲着身体。然后是那些吊带们，盖勒特的手指穿过他们，弹动着其中的一条，而那条正好贴合这他臀部某个地方的皮肤。这显然是醉翁之意不在酒。

格林德沃有些满意地看着他在自己的抚摸之下露出些许不耐烦之色，比起刚刚的小小惊诧，他更享受的是属于他们之间的这份熟悉感。他在知道底线之前会去不断试探，而在探到底线之后选择去用一种介于诱骗和强迫之间的方式去打破。

他在弹动其中一根吊带的时候用了些力，然后阿不思的大腿上就被留下了一个暂时的红印，他的情人喘着粗气，发出一些低吟，在盖勒特停止吻他的片刻仍然用那种复杂而迷乱的表情看着他。

他如果可以闭一会儿眼睛就好了。盖勒特想，这样就可以看到稍微让他舒心一些的脸庞，他至少可以不用思考他眼中的那些感情是否有一种被称为痛苦，然后努力去取悦他，或者使用他再一次地取悦自己。

然后又是一次恶意地弹动，这下大腿上便有了一个十字形的印迹。格林德沃的细细啃咬的那部分的嘴唇也变得红肿，他不再关照这个连通着欲望的诱人之地。该死的造物者给了人歌唱的能力，现在那些音乐声仍然从这外面传来，这儿从来不是个密闭的安全空间，爵士乐伶用时而因为尖利而变得嘶哑的声音提醒他，他才是一开始忍不住的那个人。

暂时遏制住自己想要继续吸取他肺中残余空气的欲望，虽然他的情欲一开始是因此而起。他抚摸着双腿吊带之间的那个缝隙，他曾经毫不留情，不加爱抚便进行攻城略地，让阿不思在云雨过后被恼人的痛楚折磨。但是这次不一样，盖勒特在漫长的岁月中也学会了如何使床伴轻声低吟着吐出不平顺的气息，然后用一种介于咬牙切齿和迷乱沉醉之间的杂乱情感喊出他的名字。他的阿不思是唯独不一样的。格林德沃爱他叫出那三个音节时候的样子，他的声带摩擦出第一个音，接着是最柔软的第二个音，然后是舌尖划过前齿吐出第三个音，这让他像是带着奖赏的心情一般继续着手上的动作。

“盖勒特。”

他离他得有多近啊。他想。

格林德沃的吐息贯穿了马甲领口那一小部分的衬衫布料，他依稀辨认出这里是情人的锁骨上窝位置，但只是顾着把那个地方的湿粘给加重了一些，汗涔涔的身体上半身完好无损，他穿得像个顶正派的人，而下身除了那吊带什么都没有，他的阿不思估计是把所有注意力都放在了身后某一个地方，而没有顾着脸颊上的汗水与贴上了面颊的发梢，膝盖接触地面的那一部分在两人看不见的地方被磨得通红。

盖勒特已经非常温存，没有强行打开那条甬道，只是一点点迁就着另一个人的反应。而他的另外一只手仍然和吊带缠绕不清，让人记恨。他很好奇自己为什么还能有这样的耐心。他明知道这一部分的夜晚永远都会饶恕他现在的所作所为。三根手指显然有些让阿不思支撑不住，生理反射可以表达情人的心情，而内壁是无法拒绝侵入者的。他在那之后开始稍微细细啮咬着已经被完全沾湿的衬衫，然后是锁骨，他知道的，那块地方一直都在那儿。

低吟，然后是音调稍高一些的呻吟，随着身体内部的细密变化而变化着，没有出乎意料之外的惊叫，亦没有低吼，只有彰示着亲密与信任的呻吟。

盖勒特不知道怎样还能离他的爱人近一些，除了用这种方式来做出宣言。

他嵌入阿不思的那一刹那没有让他更快乐一些，他轻抚着他的腰部，手腕仍然在被吊带所牵绊，他引导着阿不思在那一刻转移重心，而他的情人没有那么做，只是在一个他再也亲吻不到的高度停留，双唇之间是不断倾吐着的热流。

“盖勒特。”阿不思睁开眼睛，充满谜团的瞳仁让他有了转移视线的欲望。

然后又是一阵大力的律动，他欲图抚摸那脖颈，他的情人此时伸直了脖颈，这让他想起了某些垂死挣扎的鸟类。

这便是他脑中的性爱了，他在间歇性的加大力度之后毫不疲累地继续抬高着情人的腰部，好让下一次更让其欲罢不能，他的手掌在另外的地方为非作歹，抚摸着、按压着那被包裹着完好的上半身，或者是被这凛冽空气舔舐了万千遍的赤裸下半身，还有他留在肩膀上的一绺头发，他没有像年少时那样对索吻有着巨大的渴求，他不会拽着他湿漉漉的头发和毛茸茸的后脑勺半强迫地让他亲吻自己。

他想吻他，这是真的。他们应当相合，就像完全相同的两个半片严丝合缝地贴紧了对方的身体，成为一个圆、一个六芒星、一个正三角形。

盖勒特在阿不思的体内再一次高潮的时候看清了他的脸，瘦削仍然不显苍老，在情欲的潮水即将要褪去，而那苦涩的种子深植入人体的时候，他看清了他的表情。

这一切是超乎想象的遥远，在那一刹那过后，然后他便又成了格林德沃。


End file.
